


Coquito and Beginnings

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coquito, Eggnog, First Time, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock and John are stuck overseas on a case over the holidays. Staying at a friend's house the two are introduced to Coquito and things happen.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Coquito and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Eggnog

Sherlock woke when the heavy blanket covering him shifted and he instinctively reached for it and held it in place.

_That’s not a blanket. Blankets don’t breathe. I’m lucid dreaming… This is a dream._

In the dark room Sherlock gazed down at the sleeping John Watson, barely seen in his arms. John rested against him, his right arm half pinned under Sherlock in a loose hold, the doctor’s left hand laid gently on Sherlock’s chest over his heart. One leg, bent at the knee, laid casually over his.

_He fits so perfect. As though made to fit in this spot beside me._

His body was tired, but a good tired, the best kind of tired. It had been years since he felt anywhere near such a languorous mood. Last night had been wonderful and the reason why lay in his arms.

Sherlock enjoyed the tickle of John’s hair against his face as he placed a kiss on the top of the doctor’s head.

A light lazy kiss was placed on his chest, immediately followed by another.

“Please, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me… Let him love me as I love him.” John shifted slightly as he murmured against Sherlock’s chest. His warm breath slid over the scant hair on Sherlock’s chest; the hand that laid there made gentle caressing circles before it relaxed again.

Sherlock’s eyes popped open in the dark room in a panic.

_This is not a dream!_

Sherlock’s shock startled John somewhat awake. “Wrrr?”

The doctor’s hand ran along Sherlock’s torso a moment and then went still as he fully woke. Sherlock felt as John’s entire body froze. John slowly tilted his head up and the two locked eyes in realization. “Oh…”

Sherlock stayed under the sheet, but John slowly sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes, hastily cast off in the night, lay in tangled clumps from the door to the bed. The evidence of what happened in the night still upon them. John ran a rough hand over his head and rested it on the back of his neck as he drew up his knees.

“Oh indeed….” Sherlock sat up just as slowly.

He leaned against the head board and waited.

This was Captain John Watson, MD, where “I’m not gay!” was practically a catchphrase. This was _Three Continents Watson_ ; whose exploits were plentiful and unabashedly hetero.

This was his flatmate with whom he has been secretly in love with for nearly two years.

And this was the man who just woke up naked in his arms.

Sherlock waited for the regret; the inevitable remorse; the anger that was surely coming.

><><>-<><><

Sherlock and John were stuck in the States on Christmas Eve. An especially cold winter snap had seized most of New England and a severe snow storm had grounded all the airports in New York City. Though the storm had finally eased it still snowed, exacerbating the issue. Nothing was leaving the area for at least at least another twenty-four hours. The storm had been of such proportions that Sherlock did not even think to try to pull favor with Mycroft to get him and John home. Sherlock and John were still at their hotel figuring out their options when Bill had reached out to John to check on them and offered lodgings.

William Davis Murray, the expatriate, erstwhile RAMC nurse and brother-in-arms with former army captain John Watson was now a wealthy commodities trader in New York City. Friends before they enlisted a year apart, the two crossed paths in the field. It was Murray who saw when the medic was shot on the battlefield and pulled the injured Watson out of the line of fire, saving his life. They had fallen out of contact for a while during John’s depression when he first invalided out of the Army, but Bill found him through the blog. Though the two men communicated periodically throughout the year now, the two had not seen each other since Bill relocated to the states a few years ago. John Watson had called Bill Murray the moment he knew he and Sherlock were headed to New York.

“It was gracious of you to let us remain in your lovely home until the airports opened again, Bill.” John thanked their host and his wife Rina, “it is very appreciated.”

“It is the least I can do and glad that I’m in a position that I can.” Bill smiled.

Rina passed a creamy beverage to John and Sherlock.

Sherlock raised a brow as he sniffed the contents, “this is not eggnog…”

“No. It’s called _coquito_ , much better and perfect for a night like tonight.” Bill grinned. “Try it.”

“Coquito as in _little coconut_?” Sherlock asked looking at the glass dubiously, “There nothing _little_ about the percentage of what’s in here.”

“Very true.” John grinned having taken a good sip and nodded appreciatively. “This is potent.”

“It’s a drink from Puerto Rico, served around the holidays. Most here in the States call it the Puerto Rican eggnog, but it's made a little differently. Go on, try it.” Bill’s spouse, Rina, coaxed. “Careful though, this’ll sneaks up on you.”

“Please!” Sherlock scoffed, “I am fully cognizant of my alcohol intake capacity.”

Bill just barely stifled his snicker at John’s dramatic eyeroll of disbelief behind Sherlock’s back, “Okaaaay. You’ve been warned. Don’t blame me if anything untoward is said and I will film you if you break out into song!”

><><>-<><><

“Oh Jesus Christ! Please tell me I did not sing _God Save the Queen_.”

 _Really John?_ THAT _is what you’re leading with?_

“Worse, John. You sang _My Country ‘Tis Of Thee_. And yes, Murray recorded it.” Sherlock confirmed, “It might be on YouTube already.”

Both snickered at John’s pain filled moan. “Bastards, the lot of you.”

“We can blame _that_ on the eggnog.” Sherlock offered.

“Damn Rina and that _coquito_ , Sherlock.” John corrected, “even Mrs. Hudson eggnog cannot compete with that.”

The two fell into an odd silence. Sherlock did not how to read into John’s feelings as the silence lingered between them.

_He has not run to hastily cover himself. He does not seem to be disturbed by what has happened between us, but he’s not overtly addressing it. I need to let John to work this out without pressuring him._

“I knew you were awake when I kissed your chest a few moments ago, Sherlock, when I said what I said.” John broke the silence at last. “That was _not_ the coquito."

In a moment of startling clarity Sherlock remembered John’s words

_“Please, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me… Let him love me as I love him.”_

_She was right, he loves me!_

“Yes, I love you. I’m in love with you, Sherlock.” John smiled gently reading Sherlock’s reaction. “I had no idea you felt the same until Bill pointed it out to me while we were in the kitchen making dinner.”

“And I have loved you, John Watson, have been in love with you for quite some time.” Sherlock admitted, “Rina pointed yours out to me, while she and I cleaned up, but I dismissed it because…”

“Because I’m not gay? Yeah, about that…” John turned on the bed and faced him fully. “Can you turn on the lamp, please? I think we need to see each other now in more ways than one, don’t you?”

Sherlock reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He could not help but notice how comfortable John was in his nakedness before him as he sat with his knees up; his ankles crossed. The low incandescent illumination of the lamp made his tawny complexion glow.

John reached out a hand to him.

“Truth be told, after so much time of saying _Not gay!_ I never actually clarified it, but I am bisexual. Or at least I am Sherlock-sexual as you are the only male I’ve ever been with. You are the only person I want to be with…I don’t know what I’m doing here, just that I want to do it with you.”

Sherlock stared at the offered hand for a long moment before he took it and held it in his own. Both shivered at the contact.

“So, you don’t regret last night?” After having waited for so long to suddenly have everything fall into place so easily Sherlock had to be sure.

John released Sherlock’s hand and made his way under the top sheet to sit next to him against the headboard.

“Honestly?”

“Please.” Sherlock hated the vulnerability he heard in his own voice, but he could not help it.

John looked out of the window into the night. “I do have a regret… And a question. And a statement.”

“Oh…?” Sherlock bit his lip and mentally braced himself, “And those are?”

John looked back to him sheepishly, “I regret not having the courage to speak up sooner and all the time lost we could have been loving each other. I wonder if those two set us up in light of their seeing what we were blind to see for ourselves?”

“I concur with the regret but think of all extra effort we’ll get to put in making up the lost time. I think the universe incurred some assistance from the Murrays and the liquid Cupid called coquito.” Sherlock cannot help his pleased smile as John shyly slides his hand to take hold of his again and brings it to his lips. “You also said you has a statement. What is it?”

Sherlock caught the playful glint in John’s eyes as he leaned up for a kiss.

“If I knew all it would take is Rina’s coquito to get us here, I would have had Bill ship us several bottles _ages_ ago.”


End file.
